Mating season
by brina968
Summary: One shot. Matthew sees that Kumajiro is acting weird. So he asks England for help, and Kumajiro accidentally becomes human. The bad news is that it's mating season for polar bears and Kumajiro still acts like a bear. Not apart of being human.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Sorry about not updating my other stories. This story is actually one of the first I thought of, but I never had a chance to finish writing until now.

England: Why are you using my magic as an excuse to mess with people?

Me: Because I am part Irish and I RP as Scotland sometimes.

England: What does that have to do with anything?

Me: Because both Scotland and Ireland are known for hating you. Now that you are here, say the magic words that will start the story for the readers before I call them both up.

England: … *receives an evil stare and smile from Brina* Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like yaoi or mpreg. *runs out of the room*

Chapter One

-Canada's POV-

After an hour of watching Kuma running around the house I decided to call Arthur for help.

"Arthur, it's Matthew, can you help me? Kuma has been acting funny."

"Sure which of your houses are you at?"

"I am at my forest house."

"I'll be right there," he said right before he hung up.

The living room started to smoke up with green smoke and I could see a faint outline of someone in the center of it. I guess that he didn't want to go in an airplane. I quickly opened the windows to air it out; when it cleared I saw that Arthur had his wand and a small bag. Kuma ran over and ripped the wand out of his hand.

"Kuma! Give that back! Bad Bear!" I yelled at him.

"CRACK!" The wand broke in half in his mouth.

A weird white smoke covered Kuma, when it cleared it showed a white haired male human with little bear ears, that was naked, was in his place.

"Bloody hell! That was my last wand!"

The now human kuma looked at Arthur and started to growl at him.

"Guess you will have to deal with him while I go find another wand," he said before running out of the house.

Kuma went over and locked the door, then turned towards me. The possessive look in his eyes gave me shivers down my spine. He started to walk towards me as I started to back away. I jumped when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked while keeping eye contact with Kuma.

"Markus!" I knew that Arthur was calling because he always forgot my name over the phone, "I found out what is wrong with your bear. He is dealing with the polar bear mating season."

I saw that Kuma looked like he was ready to pounce.

"When you accidently turn animals into human, do they still act like animals?" I asked.

"Usually they do… Shit, you're fucked. I'll try to find a way to change him back soon. Just don't get pregnant," he said before hanging up. That's bad when he goes from acting like a gentleman to cussing like a pirate.

Fuck, I forgot that I was one of the few male nations that can be pregnant. Right when Kuma jumped, I ran off to the right. I went to the front door, and saw that there was a circle of polar bears surrounding my house. I was so distracted that I forgot that kuma was chasing me until he picked me up and started to take me somewhere.

"KUMA! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled a real yell at him.

"No, mine," he said as he tossed me on my bed.

I started to fight him as he started to rip off my clothes, literally. When I kicked him in the stomach, he dug his claws into my shoulders.

"Ow, get off of me!"

He just growled at me as he turned me onto my stomach. I knew what he was about to do.

"KUMA! NO! ST-" was all I was able to get out before he entered me, dry.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me that I was getting raped by my ex-polar bear. I started to cry as he kept on thrusting into me. He was rubbing his cheek against my neck and was growling so lightly, it almost sounded like his own version of purring. He just kept on thrusting into me until he was cummed in me, by that time I was almost out of tears. He pulled out and started to lick me, but he stopped as he licked my cheek.

"You cry? Why?" He asked while looking confused.

"Why? Because you raped me, you dumb bear!" I yelled at him as I started push him away from me, "I want you out of my room and away from me."

I ignored the hurt look he had as I turned away from him.

"Away?" I heard him say before I heard the snuffles.

I looked away until I heard the door close. I fell asleep so I could try to forget that ever happened to me. It felt like I was woken up a few seconds later.

"Matt? Little box is making noise, stop it," kuma said as he came in the room and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked because I didn't check the caller id.

"Mattie! Did you know that your house is surrounded by large polar bears?!" I heard very loud in my ear so I knew it was Alfred.

"Yes, I know. Kuma put them there."

"Why? Is someone after you?"

"No, he put them there so I couldn't leave. If you are still wondering, ask England," I said before hanging up on him.

"I made pancakes," kuma said after I threw the phone across the room.

I tried to stay mad but he said pancakes and you can't be mad on a empty stomach with pancakes. However, I got up from the bed and fell down to the floor. Correction, pancakes are good but you can be mad at someone on an empty stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked up to me.

I punched him in the leg when he got close enough, the hit didn't even faze him.

"No, I am not okay. You fucked me too fucking hard! Now, I can't move my legs right now!"

He picked me up so we were chest-to-chest, then he carried me to the dining room. I was placed in a chair, and then Kuma went into the kitchen to grab the food. For his first try, he did a good job.

"How did you know how to make these?"

"After many years of watching you cook, I almost fully remembered how you do it."

I was shocked when I heard that he was always watching me cook. After we were done eating, I showed him how the phone worked, and then I went to my room to sleep.

-Time Skip to five months later-

He actually did get me pregnant, but he tried to take care of me while trying to sneak in sex. I was still trapped in my house because he wanted to protect his cub and me. Two months ago, England actually got a new wand and was about to turn Kuma back to a bear. But I stopped him because Kuma is the father of my first child so I wanted him to help me take care of the baby.

I woke up to the feeling of pain in the lower part of my stomach. Every few seconds, it would increase in waves. I shook Kuma awake; he was sleeping next to me, and had him call Arthur over.

"Clear the way outside so he could come in," I told him with a shaky voice.

He licked my face, and then ran outside. I was trying my best not to scream from the pain.

-Alfred's POV-

I went with Arthur to Mattie's house because he said that he would need protection just in case. When we got there, I saw a tall male with bear ears pacing in front of the door.

"Kuma, take me to Matthew," Arthur ordered

The man ran inside and we followed him. Arthur had me and the man wait outside of the room.

"You have the same name as Mattie's pet bear," I pointed out.

"I was his pet polar bear, then I turned human," he told me.

If I had soda, I probably would have spat it out

'This man was the little bear...This is the father of Mattie's kid...He got pregnant by his polar bear!' was few of the many thoughts going in my head.

Kuma got up and started to pace the hallway, and not even a second later, we heard the yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN I'M HAVING TWINS!"

Both me and Kuma flinched from the volume. Shit, I almost forgot that he could have a loud voice when he wants to. About after an hour of screaming, Arthur popped his head out of the door.

"Kuma, he wants to talk to you."

We both walked in and Kuma ran over to Mattie. Who took one look at Kuma, and then slapped him so hard that he fell over.

"That doesn't even cut close to the pain I was feeling because of you," Matthew told him as he picked up a brick to throw at him.

'Why did he have a brick next to him?"

"Matthew let him see his kids before you beat the living shit out of him," Arthur said before going to the crib that I didn't see before, "Alfred, help me with the girl."

I went over and saw how they both looked. The boy had Kuma's bear ears and brown eyes with Matthew's hair minus the curl. The girl had Kuma's white hair with Matthew's eyes and curl. We turned around and saw that Matt was hanging off the bed while trying to hit Kuma with the brick. Arthur sighed and, one-handed, used his wand to lift the brick away while holding the little boy.

"So Mattie! What are you going to name them?" I asked while handing the girl to Kuma because I know he is not going to get hurt while holding her.

Arthur went over and handed the boy to Matthew.

"The girl is going to be named Florence (AN: Because I was listening to the song Cosmic Love while writing) and the boy's name will be Alexander," then he kissed Alexander's head. "I was talking about the names a couple months ago with this Asshole," he started to poke Kuma's head.

I see that he is really pissed at Kuma. I know that it is not good to be mad at the father of their children, because it almost messed up the lives of my three two-year-old boys when I was mad at Arthur.

"Guys, can you leave so I can talk with my Bro?" I asked them.

Arthur put both of the babies in the crib before helping Kuma up and walking out.

"Mattie, I know you are mad at him, but you be nice to him for the kids."

He gave an evil look that would normally make me run away, but I knew that he was stuck in the bed right now.

"Al, I have been a prisoner in my own home for the past five months and he raped me many times during the first three. Most of the time, I could not leave this bed because of pain. I have good reasons to hate him."

"Yes, but you need treat him nicely while you have the kids, they are a part of both you and Kuma."

He looked away and I could see the tears that he was trying to hide.

"I know and that is why I asked Arthur to not change Kuma back. I am just scared because, what if this happens next year. I don't want to go though that pain again until I'm ready."

I pulled him over and hugged him. I patted his back as the tears started to flow.

"I almost lost Alex, he wasn't breathing at first when he was born, and it scared me to the core."

"Don't worry, he is alive and well," I said as I heard them crying for food.

He pointed to two bottles near the crib before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I opened the door, and then I grabbed both of them with the shaken bottles in their mouths and went down stairs.

* * *

Me: I have no words for this fanfiction.

England: You are twisted and lucky that Canada is not here.

Me: I know.

England: *rereads story* you had America have a kid with me. Who is the mother?

Me: Alfred is because you topped him one night while you were drunk.

England:…

Me: I am thinking about writing about the kids while they are in Hetalia Academy during their teenage years. Only if you readers agree with me on the reviews.


	2. NOTE

Just to let you know viewers, the next part of this story is called Child of a Nation. check it out if you liked this. 


End file.
